Little Boy Queer
by RothGarland1984
Summary: PG13 for now might get a little intense in later chaps.Jeff comes out and the boys in the back are not happy they're gonna try to make his life a living hell. Will he come out unscathed?


*This is my first try at something pretty serious. I just got inspired by reading all the Jeff Hardy fan fics on here. So many people love writing him as a gay man but most of the time he always a wimp. With a body like that and attitude to go with it I highly doubt the man's a wimp.  
  
* Remember I don't own anyone and I've already been investigated and nothing has turned up yet so yay!! On to the story.  
  
Matt was staring at his baby brother like he had just lost his ever loving fucking mind. After hearing what he just heard maybe he shouldn't consider Jeff as being a baby. Everytime he went to open his mouth and say something it just didn't come out. Jeff Nero Hardy his one and only baby brother was gay.And he was completely and utterly confident in not the I- just found out- I'm still trying figure myself out- way but the I've been fucking around- having a good time- I'm so far gone you ain't gonna stop me- way. And he could do nothing about it so he just stared in disbelief at his smiling brother.  
  
"I wanted to tell you for so long but I never knew how'd you react so I just kept it to myself."  
  
Matt wanted to respond but yet again nothing came out so he just stared speechless.  
  
"Come on Matt the least you can do is say something, anything."  
  
Then something just snapped inside of Matt.  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh? What was that Matt?"  
  
"No"  
  
Jeff just looked confused.  
  
"No.........fucking.........way."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"No fucking way is my little brother, my flesh in blood gonna be so cocksuckin faggot!!"  
  
Now it was Jeffs' turn to be speechless..  
  
"I tried to rationalize it in my head a hundred times but no........no no no no no! I will not accept this and I don't know what gay pride loving mtv special you've been watching but where we're from this shit ain't acceptable and I'm not gonna act like it is!!  
  
"But"  
  
"Don't but me. Jeff you have decision to make you either stop talking about this shit and never bring it up again or you continue to fuck around with men."  
  
"Matt I........."  
  
"Wrong answer. Jeff it's me or your "preference".  
  
"Matt don't make me choose please...."  
  
"You might as well because you know daddy's not having it."  
  
"Well I choose men." Jeff stated jokingly." Where ya goin matt?" Jeff asked his brother who was now walking out of their locker room.  
  
Matt was pissed he took what Jeff said seriously. As he was walking down the hall he was so pissed he didn't notice who was coming until he bumped into him.  
  
"Hey there Hardy looks like something's on your mind"  
  
Matt looked up to Undertaker standing in front of him. He knew he wasn't gonna get away with just a I'm fine. So he just blurted it out not caring what the other man thought. Jeff didn't care about flaunting his shit anymore so why would he care if Matt just told 1 little ol person.  
  
"Jeff just told me he likes men."  
  
"Big surprise there Matt, you know Jeff is always foolin around don't take him serious and if he keeps fucking around just kick his ass." Taker laughed not really knowing too much about how siblings handled each other.  
  
"He wasn't joking." Was all Matt could say.  
  
"You're kidding right? I mean you're talkin about that same punk that's in the locker room with all us guys. The one that's always coloring his hair and painting his nails and writing poetry and shit?"  
  
"Yep that's the one" Matt was starting to feel a little drained.  
  
"The nerve of that little bitch."  
  
"Huh?  
  
"Damnit if he was gay he coulda told us before we started undressin in front of that little pervert. Shit I can't wait to tell the guys. They need to know to put some clothes on whenever that freak comes around."  
  
Uh oh. Matt thought to himself. He had just told the man that basically ruled the entire locker room that there was a gay man in their presence. Jeff and he had always talked about how closed minded most of the boys were hell even he himself was slightly closed minded but damn if they thought Jeff was weird for coloring his hair god knows what they'll think when they find out he's gay. Matt had heard the jokes about his brother. Words like freak, weirdo, crazy were regulars but not faggot, pervert or anything like that. He had always defended him playing the big brother role but with this, It was just too much. Matt decided then and there that for once in Jeff's life his baby brother was on his own. And how convenient now that the shit was about to hit the fan.  
  
I was reading the Hardy Boyz book and noticed how angry Jeff was at the thought of nobody accepting and stuff and how close minded people were. I just wanted to see what would happen if it were something major that was different about him and what would happen. More chapters in the future hopefully. Not my best show of my writing skills but hey when the muses hit you, ya can't hit back you gotta do what they say or it's war.Maybe I will be more eloquent with my words next chapter or maybe not I'm 16 and illiterate heehawed. 


End file.
